


All Ways But One

by SunlitStone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Iroh & the fire nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: Iroh is a servant of peace. Iroh is an uncle.Set early in Season One.





	All Ways But One

It is excellent news that the Avatar has returned, of course, the best hope for peace there has been in...decades. And yet—

He glances across the ship. His nephew is standing at the railing, staring straight out across the water, his arms crossed stiffly, his back turned to the rest of the crew. _If we capture the Avatar..._

Iroh has betrayed his father: a monster, a man who took more delight in Lu Ten's first flames than he himself had. He's betrayed his country, and his brother, and his men.

He had hoped he could avoid betraying his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'fear' at [100words.](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
